


And Destiny Tied

by mistressofmuses, UnlikeClockwork (mistressofmuses)



Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Handfasting, Multi, OT3, SoRiKai Week 2020, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/mistressofmuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/UnlikeClockwork
Summary: Planning a wedding between a queen and her future co-consorts requires a lot more work than any of them wanted."Can we just skip to the part where we’re all married, and the silly planning is behind us? All the… invitations to people I’ve never met, and the picking between seventeen identical swatches of fabric, and deciding which crystal pattern is acceptable for the goblets at dinner… It’s for other people. I want getting married to be about us."And so the three take a trip together.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: AUgust 2020, Sorikai Week





	And Destiny Tied

**Author's Note:**

> AUgust Day 9: Royalty
> 
> It can be argued that Kairi is canonically royalty, but this fic is definitely an AU.
> 
> Today is also Day 7 of SoRiKai Week! The prompt for the day is "Wedding", as well as a free space. So have some sappy sweet wedding fluff. :)

“I think we should elope.”

Sora glanced up from the massive _pile_ of invitations that he was taking his turn addressing. No delegating that away; _one_ of the consorts-to-be had to address every single one.

Kairi was flopped back on the enormous bed, arm thrown over her eyes.

“Ha ha,” he said, shaking a cramp out of his hand. “You just know that your turn with these invites is coming up.”

She pushed herself up on her elbows. “Maybe,” she conceded.

From the other side of the bed, Riku tossed her a packet of fabric samples. “If you don’t want a turn on addressing invitations, then take a look at those. I’ll take your turn on invites.”

“Wasn’t some of the household staff going to select the fabric?”

“This is what they narrowed it down to. You don’t even want to _know_ how much there was before.”

Kairi half-heartedly flipped through the samples. From Sora’s spot at her desk they might as well have all been identical. She tugged one out from the middle. “This one.”

“Did you even look?” Riku asked.

“I am merely trusting my queenly powers to guide my hand,” she said, flopping backwards again.

“So no.”

“Nope.”

Sora rolled his eyes. “What will you do when one of the council members decides to interrogate you about why you chose that one?”

“I’ll make something up.”

“We should humor them.” Riku sighed. “Considering just how scandalous we’re already being. Seems like the least we can do is let everything else carry on with the expected propriety.”

“He’s right,” Sora said.

Kairi pretended to examine her nails. “The law states that I get to pick my consort after my coronation. It never said I was only allowed to select _one._ ”

“You’re right too.” Sora smiled and pretended to focus very hard on addressing another invite. Everyone had assumed that Kairi would pick one of them, considering how close all three had been forever. Riku had been the obvious choice, since he was a noble. Sora was the son of a fisherman, even if he had spent most of his life in the palace.

Instead, after her coronation, she’d proudly made the announcement that all three of them would be future co-consorts.

The council had, of course, tried to get her to change her mind. But she proved that she was willing and able to out-stubborn everyone. And she was right; there was nothing saying the monarch could only choose one consort.

If there were still a few snide comments about how this desecration of tradition was clearly the result of allowing her to spend so much time with commoners like Sora, well. They could deal with snide comments. That was a small price to pay in exchange for all three of them staying together.

The thought was overwhelming in the _best_ way.

Sora set his pen down, and then tackled the other two into the mattress, crushing the silly fabric samples. He wasn’t over the fact that he was engaged _twice_ , to the two best people in the world. And sometimes that meant he just had to tackle them into a hug.

Kairi laughed, throwing her arms around him. Riku was only a beat slower, but grabbed him just as tightly.

“Trying to distract _all_ of us from wedding planning?” he asked, though there was no serious annoyance in his voice.

“Is it working?” Sora asked.

“I would take _any_ excuse to put it off,” Kairi said. “Why is there so _much_?”

“Twice the number of spouses, twice the work. Apparently,” Riku said.

Sora sighed. “I’ve only ever been to weddings back in the village, so I was pretty young. But it was never like _this._ The couple or trio or whoever decided they were getting married and announced their intention. They’d do the ceremony and their friends and families would come witness it. Then there’d be a party, but like, for actual _fun_. Not… picking the exact right shade of cream satin for the table runner or whatever.”

“This is why I said we should elope,” Kairi said. “That sounds like _way_ more fun. Can we just skip to the part where we’re all married, and the silly planning is behind us? All the… invitations to people I’ve never met, and the picking between seventeen identical swatches of fabric, and deciding which crystal pattern is acceptable for the goblets at dinner… It’s for _other_ people. I want getting married to be about _us._ ”

“Well, we only get married once,” Riku said, hand aimlessly running through the spikes of Sora’s hair. “And if we have to deal with all of this nonsense, we will. It _is_ nonsense. But I’ll put up with all the nonsense I have to in order to have you.”

The last bit was said quietly, and Sora felt like his heart could barely _take_ how much he loved him. Kairi apparently felt the same, because suddenly Riku was being all but smothered under the two of them, pressing kisses to his face, lips, hair, anywhere they could reach.

A short while later, all three still tangled on the bed, that Kairi spoke up again. “So you know how it doesn’t say that I’m only allowed one consort, right?”

“Obviously,” Sora said.

“Is there a rule that actually says we can only get married once?”

* * *

Getting the time away for all three of them to travel was the biggest challenge. They managed by making a case for there being some obscure local custom for Sora to visit his home village one last time, with his affianced to accompany him. Once permission was granted, they didn’t look back.

The house they were standing in was large by the standards of the village but smaller than half the rooms in the palace. Friends and some extended family stood witness at the back of the room, quiet for now, all focused on the four people standing at the front.

Sora’s mother, as the village’s healer, stood facing the crowd. It wasn’t visible from inside, but the sea would be at her back. Sora stood facing her, a pace away, his back to the crowd. Kairi was at his right, and Riku at his left, forming a loose square between them all.

“By destiny found, and destiny tied,” Sora’s mother intoned solemnly. She twined a length of long, woven ribbon around Sora’s, Riku’s, and Kairi’s outstretched hands and wrists. “Let destiny hold you, protect you, and unite you against all struggles.”

Sora glanced at Kairi. Flowers of a dozen kinds were braided into her hair and around her shoulders. Her dress was white and pale pink, lovely and simple, nothing like the elaborate gowns she was usually expected to wear.

At his other side, Riku was also underdressed compared to the finery they’d want him in back at the palace. He also had flowers twisted into his hair, though not quite as many as Kairi.

Sora matched him almost exactly, except for the way the flowers were arranged in his hair.

“Against all struggles,” Sora repeated.

“Against all struggles,” both Kairi and Riku said together.

“Then destiny witnesses your joining.” Sora’s mother pulled both sides of the ribbon, gently pulling their hands closer, and giving them their cue.

All three leaned forward into a quick, three-way kiss.

After they pulled back, the gathered witnesses cheered.

The formal, official palace event still loomed ahead of them, but Sora knew that _this_ was what he would remember forever when he thought of their wedding. The sight of the two people he loved more than anything else, draped in flowers the three had picked together. Now for the first time as his husband and his wife.


End file.
